


Hearts Never Lose

by dreamkist



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: The first card was the King of Diamonds, the second–Jack of Hearts, and the third was the Six of Clubs.





	Hearts Never Lose

She opened the squeaky Mojave Express box and took the package out of it. She pulled her pack open and shoved things down to make room. It went on top of some sticks of dynamite she had found and a couple Nuka Colas.

She slung the pack back on her shoulders and squinted up at the sun to the judge the time. She'd set out the next day to make the delivery.

She got a room at the Bison Steve. It wasn't much to look at, but it was a place to rest. She pulled the Colas out of her pack and put them on the table with a copy of the _Wasteland Survival Guide_. Then she dug around until she found three playing cards clipped together. They were worn; the edges were soft and frayed, and a little soot was on them. She slid the metal clip off and flipped each one over to lay face up on the table.

The first card was the King of Diamonds, the second–Jack of Hearts, and the third was the Six of Clubs.

Her dad had always liked to play. He taught her and her little brother blackjack, five card draw, seven card stud.

He said he could never lose as long as he had her.

But she was here now. The cards went back together, and she opened one of the bottles to take a drink. She was going to get lucky in the Mojave–she knew it deep inside.

She'd do them proud.


End file.
